


You Have Witchcraft In Your Lips

by killjoybyname



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Bandom - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fandom, Fluff, Frerard, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoybyname/pseuds/killjoybyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an aspiring actor and Frank is that guy who never grew out of his punk phase. Are opposites just not meant to attract, or will they find more things in common than they first thought?</p><p> </p><p>"Love me or hate me,<br/>both are in my favor.<br/>If you love me,<br/>I'll always be in your heart.<br/>If you hate me,<br/>I'll always be in your mind"<br/>-William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frank really likes Harry Potter

"Budge over" Frank grunted, throwing himself onto the stuffy little sofa, practically flattening his toothpick of a best friend.

"Ow" Mikey whined, freeing his leg and shuffling over to the other side. "Do that again and I swear to god I will annihilate you"

"Oh please, you couldn't bruise me"

Mikey pouted and threw a few poorly aimed kicks which Frank dodged and steadied the popcorn on Mikey's boney knees before it hit the ground.

"I hate you"

Frank smirked, leaned forward and grabbed the popcorn bowl. "Love you too. Now go put on a movie"

"What are we watching?" Mikey asked, bending down over the stack of dvds, his long thin fingers grazing over the covers.

"D'you really need to ask?"

"Harry Potter again? Really Frank? For a dude who never grew out of their punk kid phase you really are a dork"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with liking Harry Potter"

"Theres a difference between liking and having an unhealthy obsession dear Frank, and you are the latter" Mikey sighed, but still pulled out the Philosopher's Stone and slid it into the player.

Frank tapped his fingernails lightly on the side of his beer can, waiting for the crappy dvd player to load. The whole apartment was a dump to be honest, but it's all Frank could afford. Mikey's luckier: he sometimes stays over at Frank's, but at least he has the option to go back to his parents fancy house out in the countryside. Frank doesn't have that option.

The opening scene began playing and Frank fought the urge not to squeal, leaning forward excitedly as the flying motorbike came into view.

Mikey watched him with amusement, more interested in Frank's reaction than the actual film. Sudden realisation popped into Mikey's head, remembering why he was here in the first place. It seemed like a pretty ridiculous proposition to ask someone like Frank, but with Mikey being to awkward to ask anyone else, it had to be done.

"Hey uh, so my brother's coming back home"

"Cool" Frank said, stuffing another handful of popcorn into his mouth, his eyes fixed on the screen. "The snotty actor one from England, right?"

"He's not snotty! He's not even English, he just went over there a few years ago for experience. He got a few decent roles and just kinda stayed there. Don't you remember him?"

"No" Frank grunted, trying not to let Mikey distract him from Hagrid breaking down the door. Damn, how he'd wish to be visited by a half giant.

"-Well, you know how London is famous for its plays-"

"Nope"

"Whatever, you uncultured swine. He's coming back next week"

"So you've said already. Cool, so what's your point?"

Mikey looked over to Frank slouched across the couch, one hand digging around the popcorn bowl, the other wrapped around a can of beer.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter"

"You've ranted on about him for the last 5 minutes, the least you could is tell me what for!" Frank said with exasperation, grabbing the remote and putting the film onto pause.

"Fine" he muttered. "Now, it's only because I don't want to go alone, right? Uh, so Gerard told me... the reason he came back was that he had an amazing opportunity... He told me he was offered a part to play a big part in the New Amsterdam theatre. The big one in New York, you know?"

"I do not know"

"Well it's a pretty big deal for him. And since mom and dad probably won't go to see him, he asked me to"

"Oh fuck, I know where this is going"

"Frank, will you-"

"No"

"Please-"

"No"

"I don't want to go alo-"

"No! Mikey, you think I'm going to sit in some stuffy theatre surrounded by a load of snobs for like 5 hours? No fucking way"

"I know it's not your type of place" Mikey said desperately. "It's not mine either! But I haven't seen him in years and he's really excited about it and I don't want to let him down and it's all the way up to New York and I don't want to go all by myself-"

"Okay, okay for fucks sake I'll go if it stops your sad little rambles"

"Thanks Frank" Mikey grinned, his face instantly relaxing, grabbing his diet soda back off the table and reaching across Frank for popcorn.

"You're a pain in the ass"

"I know, sorry about that"


	2. Gerard's coming home and Frank and Mikey sleep together

"Ray? Ray, I'll have to go in a minute" Gerard called down the hallway, adjusting his cufflink as he went. Before he got to the end he heard bounding footsteps behind him and was nearly thrown forwards as a large body moulded itself to his back, two arms finding their way around his neck.

"Oh Gee, I'm gonna miss you"

Gerard chuckled, patting his forearm at an awkward angle. "I'm gonna miss you too. I need to go get my case buddy"

Ray sighed, reluctantly loosening his grip and allowing Gerard to fetch his coat and suitcase. "Why are you leaving now and not next week like you told your brother?"

"I wanted to surprise him"

"Where are you meeting him though? You're not going to your parents house are you?"

Gerard paused, slowly folding down the collar of his coat. "Ah. I never thought about that. Maybe I could ring him when I get off the plane? It wouldn't be as big a surprise, though"

"Maybe you shouldn't go then" Ray said quickly. "Just go next week. Please?"

"Oh Ray" Gerard chuckled, grabbing him and pulling him into another hug. "I really am going to miss you. I'll be back at Christmas, it's not like we'll never see each other again"

"I suppose so. It's an amazing opportunity though. Romeo, eh? One of the most famous characters of all time, and in such a beautiful venue" Ray said, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Christmas is too far away anyway, I may just have come and see you before that. Maybe watch a play or two"

"You'd do that?" Gerard asked. "That'd be amazing Ray. I could show you around New York, maybe around New Jersey too. You could meet Mikey"

"That sounds great. I wish I could come and see you off-"

"Don't be silly, you didn't even need to get up with me, it's like 6am. And besides, you have your play tonight. You can't have Dancing At Lughnasa without Gerry Evans"

"I suppose... Good luck Romeo, I'm so proud of you. Parting truly is such sweet sorrow" Ray joked, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Gerard gave him a small smile, the thought dawning on him that he was actually leaving England. "Take care Ray"

"You too, have a safe flight. Call me as soon as you're there"

Gerard gave a watery chuckle, embracing his friend one last time before lifting his suitcase and stepping out into the street and raising a hand to signal one of taxis flying past.

*

"So what time is this play thing at?" Frank said tiredly as the movie ended, standing up and stretching.

"Oh it's not for another couple of months. Gerard's coming over to rehearse"

Frank fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Then why did you bother asking me right now?"

"Just to seal the deal" Mikey said smugly. "It was less awkward to explain it before Gerard comes"

Frank had always imagined theatres to be grand, posh places with golden seats and red curtains, completely filled with old rich people who looked down their nose as you if you dared sneak in candy or have a beer instead of a bottle of wine that costs more than Frank's rent. Classic places of snobbery, in Frank's opinion.

"This is gonna be so stupid. Can you really imagine me in a suit and pair of those stupid little opera glasses?"

"Yes" Mikey snickered. "But don't worry, you won't even need opera glasses. We get to be right up front because we're friends and family of the actor"

"Wow, lucky us. I can barely contain my excitement"

"You'll love it Frank" he said cheerfully. "I hated it too until I went to see Gerard for the first time"

"You said it wasn't your scene" Frank accused.

"And so it wasn't until I started going to see Gerard" Mikey shrugged. "I just said that so you'd come with me. And you can't take it back"

"I suppose I can't" Frank sighed. "You staying here tonight kid?"

"Kid? I'm older than you" Mikey scowled. "And uh, yeah. It's getting late, and I'd rather be here than over there"

"I don't blame you. I know I've only been to your parents house a few times, but it has a weird vibe, like they're scrutinising me every time they see me" Frank shivered.

"Maybe because if they knew you were gay they'd try to crucify you?"

"Yeah, that's probably it" Frank chuckled.

Feeling a sudden strong drowsiness come over him, he yawned, stretched and turned back to Mikey "Night then"

"Uh, night"

Frank started down the small corridor, turning around as he heard Mikey follow behind. "You're not sleeping in my bed"

"I don't want to sleep in your bed" Mikey said indignantly. "I'm getting a blanket"

"What did you think I was doing?" Frank rolled his eyes, grabbing a blanket and extra pillow off the end of his bed.

"Okay. Thanks"

Frank stripped off his t shirt, tossing it to one side. He'd worn that shirt around 4 days in a row. Tonight he'd spilled beer on it, so he had to give in and wash it. Washing wasn't exactly one of Frank's favourite pastimes, and he avoided it whenever possible.

"Fuck- you scared me. What?" Frank jumped as Mikey popped his head around the door.

Mikey scratched the back of his head. "You spilt beer on the couch earlier. It's all sticky and gross now and I'd rather not sleep on it. Can I stay in here please?"

"Does that mean I can't sleep naked tonight?"

Mikey wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather you didn't"

Frank gave a resigned sigh and tossed his jeans in the direction of his discarded tshirt, grabbing a pair of sweats out of his top drawer and climbing into bed.

He heard Mikey stumbling around, attempting to get changed. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, trying to block out the sound.

He felt the left side of the small bed dip and shuffled over further into the wall so Mikey could get in. Frank suddenly felt cold hands wrap around his arm and a little contented sigh escaping Mikey's lips.

Frank groaned. "So we're fucking cuddling now? What is this?"

"It's not my fault, you're weirdly warm"

"And you're about as cuddly as an iron gate" Frank mumbled, making a half hearted attempt to shuffle away before sighing and lying still, realising there was nowhere to shuffle on the tiny bed as he was already pressed right up against the wall "For someone who considers themselves straight Mikes, this is gay. Like, extremely gay"

"Don't be homophobic" Mikey mumbled, pressing his cheek against Frank's bare shoulder.

"That would be pretty hypocrytical of me" Frank frowned, staring up at the ceiling. "I'll tell you one thing- it's a good thing I've had a few beers, otherwise I'd be kicking you out of here. I mean, I'm kinda tipsy but this is still pretty weird"

"Nah, it's not that weird, is it?" Mikey mumbled sleepily.

"A skinny half-naked straight dude has glued himself to the side of a half-naked gay dude in bed. It's pretty weird"

"Shh. I think it's nice, it's a bonding experience. It shows how strong our friendship is" Mikey said slowly, his eyes sliding closed.

"...You are wearing underwear, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm wearing fucking underwear"

"Good"

"Good. Night night Frankie"

Frank shook his head. "Night Mikey"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw in a little innocent frikey, for any frikey shippers out there. That bit was for you guys.


	3. Gerard meets Frank

"Uh, excuse me sir. Could- could I just...?"

"What?" The large man snapped, glaring up at Gerard threateningly.

Gerard gave him a nervous smile, weakly raising his boarding pass. "My seat is at the window, s-sir. Beside yours. Could I get past- please?"

The man grunted and slid out of his seat into the aisle, where Gerard gingerly manoeuvred into his seat, trying to avoid physical contact with the man at all costs.

The man cast Gerard an evil look before slumping back down in his seat, pulling a set of headphones on and crossing his arms. Gerard sighed, scooping out his own earphones and his already rather battered script of Romeo and Juliet. Boy, this was going to be a long flight.

*

Frank awoke to the sound of Mikey's irritating defaulted ringtone. He- in a half awake daze- he rolled over to find himself practically nose to nose with Mikey.

"Mikey? Mikey" he prodded Mikey's shoulder impatiently. "Wake the fuck up, your phone's ringing"

Mikey groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What?"

"Answer the phone" he snapped.

He groaned again, reaching blindly over the nightstand. His fingers closed over the device and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Hey, Mikes!" a giddy voice rang out of the receiver.

Mikey paused, straining to think who the voice belonged to. "Gerard...? You realise it's like- not even 8am over here, right?"

"Yes I do" he said excitedly. "I know exactly what time it is because... well I'm here"

"What?" Mikey said, sitting up quickly and pulling some of the bed sheet with him. Frank protested loudly, but Mikey just gave him an impatient wave of his hand.

"I'm at Newark airport"

"Like, right now? I thought you weren't coming til next week?"

"I wanted to surprise you"

"That's awesome Gee. I'll be right there, I promise" Mikey said, jumping out of bed and rooting around for his clothes.

"Only if it's not too much bother"

"Don't be silly! I'm so excited to see you. I'll be there in um- Frank, how long will it take to drive to Newark airport? Fuck, I don't even know. I'll be there as soon as I can okay?"

Frank's muffled voice rang out from underneath his pillow. "It's like half an hour away. 25 minutes at this time of the morning"

"I'll definitely be there in half an hour Gee" Mikey nodded firmly.

"That's awesome. See you soon kid"

Mikey stuttered out his goodbyes and flung the phone onto the bed, grabbing his skinny jeans and yanking them on.

"So. What I got from that was; your brother's here, he's stranded at the airport and has called you to come get him despite the ridiculous hour of the morning?"

Okay one- he doesn't have a car. Two- it's 8am, hardly a ridiculous hour and three, I haven't seen him in forever, it's the least I could do"

"Pretty ridiculous to me" Frank murmured. "Why were you even in my bed?"

"You were the idiot who spilt his beer, remember?"

Frank grunted and Mikey took it as a general yes.

Mikey shrugged on his top and paused, biting lip "One question-"

"What now?"

"How do you get to Newark airport?"

*

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Frank sighed behind the steering wheel as he sped down the motorway, Mikey sitting awkwardly beside him.

"Sorry"

"That's two things you owe me now. Two" Frank said firmly, holding up his fingers. "I can't believe you don't know the way to the airport"

"It just didn't enter my mind!"

"How could it not have?" Frank snapped.

"I was just excited to see him! I wasn't thinking about HOW I was going to get him"

"You owe me big. Driving down the motorway in track bottoms and a hoodie at 8 in the morning"

"I know" Mikey said impatiently. "Listen, be nice to Gerard when he arrives okay? I wasn't expecting you to meet so early"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're a grumpy asshat and Gerard deserves a warm welcome" Mikey said simply.

"You're an asshat" Frank retorted.

"What a clever comeback" Mikey smiled. "Park over in zone A, it's closer"

Mikey and -somewhat grudgingly- Frank made their way inside, passing either grumpy and sleepy passengers or excited tourists.

"Okay" Mikey said quickly. "I texted Gerard on the way over, he said he'll wait at the cafe near gate 5"

Frank glanced up at the plastic signs hanging from the ceiling. "That way, then"

He could see Mikey fidgeting out of the corner of his eyes as they walked slowly to gate 5, compulsively pressing his glasses into his face and pulling at his sleeve.

"It's okay, dude. He won't bite you or anything"

"I know. You probably would, if it was you I was meeting" Mikey smiled weakly. "Oh god, there he is"

Frank's gaze darted upwards and scanned the small rounded tables of the cafe. It was mostly empty apart from a woman in a buisness suit and a man at the opposite end, reading a newspaper and gripping tightly to his black hair, biting his lip and tapping his foot nervously on the dirty airport floor. Out of the two choices, Frank guessed it was the latter Mikey was talking about.

"Gee" Mikey called hoarsely. The man's head snapped up and he stopped playing with his hair. He broke into a smile and dropped the newspaper, jumping up and speeding towards them.

Frank could see his face more clearly now; and he had to admit, Gerard was a decent looking guy. Not really the way guys would be typically attractive; his features were more pretty and delicate than masculine, but attractive nonetheless. He now understood why Gerard had been chosen to play Romeo, he barely looked out of highschool.

"Mikey" Gerard collided with Mikey, nearly knocking him over. Mikey grabbed onto him tightly, holding himself against the brother he hadn't seen in so long. "You've gotten taller"

Frank scratched the back of his head awkwardly, feeling like the classic third wheel and becoming embarrassingly aware that he had chosen to go commando. In Frank's defence, he hadn't been previously aware that he'd had to get out of the car, never mind even come to the airport in the first place.

Gerard finally released his brother, stepping back to get a better look, beaming at him like a proud father. He turned towards Frank, apparently only just realising his presence.

"Oh- You must be Frank. Nice to meet you. I'm Gerard, Mikey's brother"

"I had no idea" Frank deadpanned, shoving his hands in his pockets and praying no one could see the outline of his crotch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, we were just coincidentally walking through Newark airport and some guy ran up to us. Who'd have thought it would be Mikey's brother who we were set to pick up"

"I see what you mean" Gerard said cheerily to Mikey, who was rolling his eyes at Frank. "He's exactly what you said he'd be like"

"Yeah... sorry Gee. Go make yourself useful and grab a bag" Mikey said pointedly to Frank.

"I will in a minute, I've been needing to pee ever since we got off the motorway"

"That's okay, I haven't finished my coffee yet anyway" Gerard said, gesturing over to the table. "We'll wait for you"

Frank went off to find the nearest restrooms, cringing as he saw his reflection for the first time that day in the grimy airport mirrors. He looked like the one who'd just been on a 7 hour flight- not Gerard.

"Right" Frank spoke up as he returned. "C'mon dorks, I wanna get home and go back to sleep"

"I could drive back" Gerard offered "you could sleep in the back"

"Thanks, but I don't like strangers driving my car. Especially not after you've been on a 7 hour flight and probably barely remember the city"

"Alright then. Mikey, you drive for the kid. I don't get it, why did you drag him down here anyway?"

"I-"

"He'd didn't know where the airport was" Frank smirked.

"Oh Mikes you dingbat" Gerard chuckled, lifting one of the larger suitcases and starting down the airport.

"What's a dingbat?" Frank frowned, watching Gerard disbelievingly.

"No idea" Mikey shrugged. "Some slang he's picked up in England I suppose"

Frank shook his head, picking up Gerard's backpack and slinging it over one shoulder.

"Slow down" Frank called as Gerard practically glided down the car park, Mikey more lanky than elegant but both quicker than Frank all the same. Frank stumbled after them, struggling to keep up.

Gerard slowed down, turning his head and smirking slightly. "Sorry, I didn't notice. Your legs are just so short"

"Fuck you" Frank barked. "I'm not that short"

"It's okay, it suits your short temper nicely" he replied sweetly, looking back to Mikey who had stopped beside one of the cars. "What an adorable little car. I guess small things is just your aesthetic"

"Just get the into the damn car before I break your legs" Frank snapped, wrenching open his own door and throwing himself into it.

"Funny" Gerard said lightly. "When people use that tone they usually want people to get out of their car, not into it"

Frank set his jaw and glared at Gerard through the glass. Gerard gave him a dazzling smile and leapt into the seat beside him.

"No no, not the front. Get in the back" Frank whined, batting his hand impatiently.

"Frank, are you aware of the term shotgun?"

"Of course I-"

"Well, I called it when you were going to the loo. Right Mikey?"

"That is true" Mikey admitted, closing the boot and sliding in the back. Frank gritted his teeth. 10 minutes upon meeting this guy and he had already formed a keen dislike for the guy.

"For your information- in America, it is called a restroom" Frank said stiffly, putting the keys into the ignition and bringing the car to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all :)
> 
> There we go, chapter up. So what do you think of Frank and Gerard's attitude towards each other?
> 
> -killjoybyname


	4. That awkward car journey

"So are you staying in a hotel?" Frank asked in the politest tone he could, gathering from what Mikey talked about their parents, Gerard wasn't welcome.

"Yup" Gerard nodded, mustering a smile despite feeling slightly drowsy from the change in climate.

"Okay... Are you staying there the whole time?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't be able to afford it" he laughed easily. "It's just for a few days, assuming I get the roommate placement... Or even the part as Romeo for that matter, I still have to do an official audition for it. The director said I should be okay though. As for a more permanent place to stay, Mikey had been looking around for an apartment and someone to share it with"

"Oh. Good luck, I guess"

Frank fell silent as the Way brothers caught up. It felt slightly invasive to be honest, being in the car with them. After all, years is a long time to catch up.

"You alright?" Mikey asked, leaning over and poking Frank's shoulder from the back seat.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"You're really quiet. Usually I can never get you to shut up" Mikey said cheerfully, causing Gerard to giggle.

"Oh. I just didn't feel the need to get in on the fascinating convo on Gerard's first love, as great as she sounds" Frank grunted defensively.

"Alex isn't a she" Gerard smiled. "And I only had the opportunity to work with him, not have any kind of romantic relationship with him. Fuck, I wish" he laughed.

"Alex is a dude?" Frank said, blinking stupidly.

"He is"

"Oh. From the way you were telling the story..."

Gerard glanced over at Mikey, who looked rather embarrassed. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine" Frank said quickly, cringing at how he must have sounded.

"Frank's gay too" Mikey stated, as if that would relieve the awkwardness. "So... That's something you have in common"

"And you and Gilderoy Lockhart are both idiots, so that's something you two have in common" Frank replied, wondering how it was even possible for Mikey to have made the conversation weirder.

There was a pause in the car, before Gerard broke it and clears his throat.

"Anyhow, what's your job, since was boring you so much?"

"I... Work in a garage" Frank shrugged.

"What do you do?"

"I fix cars, what else are you supposed to do in garages?"

"Cool. Where did you learn to fix cars?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Frank snapped.

"You were obviously tired of me talking about myself, so I'm trying to talk about you?"

"It's weird. Quit it. Go back to talking to Lockheart over there"  
Gerard smiled and glanced sideways at Frank before restarting his conversation with Mikey.

-

The remainder of the journey was quieter, Mikey and Gerard having the occasional word, Frank staying silent.

They pulled up outside Gerard's hotel and Mikey hopped out, opening up the trunk to retrieve Gerard's belongings.

"Erm, in all seriousness... Thank you very much for waking up and driving all the way down there to pick me up"

"S'okay" Frank mumbled, suddenly awkward again. He hastened to get out of the car and help Mikey, Gerard's gaze too intense and his words too sincere for Frank to be comfortable.

The three of them finished hauling Gerard's things onto the luggage cart and Gerard straightened up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" Gerard said politely to Frank, holding out a hand.

"I'm sure it was" Frank replied, cupping his hands around the end of his cigarette to light it. Mikey rolled his eyes and flicked him over the head.

Gerard gave him a serene smile then paused as he began pulling the cart towards the hotel, a small smirk growing on his face.

"By the way... I like your underwear"

Frank frowned at the odd remark and looked down, realisation hitting him that he still wasn't wearing any and quickly adjusted his pants.

"Ugh really dude?" Mikey exclaimed, wrinkling his nose and quickly averted his eyes.

Frank mumbled something about sleeping, trying to pass off the embarrassment.

"Well, I better go check in. Thank you for the ride" Gerard added, still laughing.

"Wait up Gee, I'll stay and help you unpack" Mikey called, looking rather disturbed. He turned back to Frank. "Thanks Frank, I'll text you okay?"

"Sure you can get home from here?" Frank teased.

"Pretty sure, if not I can get mom to pick me up"

"You do that" Frank laughed, shaking his head. "I'm going back to bed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, how are you guys? It felt nice to write again. I hope you all had a good Christmas!
> 
> -killjoybyname


	5. Frank's lonely, he just won't admit it

Over the next week Frank found himself on his own more than usual. He was so used to Mikey wandering into his house at least once a day, it was strange for the apartment to feel so empty. Frank doesn't blame him of course, if he had a brother he'd want to hang out with him. Not that he wants to hang out with Gerard. 

"Hey Spence" Frank called, spotting a pair of feet under a rather beat up car in the garage.

"Frank?" Spencer rolled out from under the car, raising his eyebrows. "What's up? I didn't think today was your day to come in"

"Well... It wasn't, but I felt like being here" Frank muttered, already knowing he was going to get the piss taken out of him for it. Spencer was never one for being sympathetic. 

Spencer snorted, pulling the toolbox towards him and rifling through it, replacing the screwdriver for a smaller one. "Sure, sure. Because you've always been the workaholic type, haven't you"

"Hey, you'd want to hang out here if your house was as shitty as mine too"

"Oh Frank, were you feeling lonely?" Spencer mocked.

"No" Frank said defensively.

Spencer scoffed, then looked from the screwdriver to the car, and swiftly dropped it at his feet "Okay, well I'm gonna take a break to clear my head, so you have 15 minutes to convince me otherwise"

Spencer got to his feet and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, passing by Frank and outside to the fresh air. "You got a light on you?"

"Yeah" Frank sighed, stuffing a hand into his jean pockets. He pulled out his lighter and tossed it to Spence, who caught it smoothly and raised it to the cigarette. 

Frank sighed, before snatching the packet from Spencer's hand. "... Mikey's brother is in town and he's been spending a lot of time with him"

"Ah, so it's jealousy. I didn't know Mikey had a brother"

"I had kinda forgotten to be honest, until I had to go pick him up"

"What's he like?"

"Bit of a prick from what I could tell" Frank shrugged, taking back his lighter. "The theatre kind, y'know?"

"Ah. So you'll be here for the rest of the day?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't have much else to do. I have nothing to do actually" Frank frowned. "All I ever have is work and hanging out with Mikey"

"You still have you're guitar right?" Spencer offered, dropping the butt and stepping on it.

"Still... That's all I have, isn't it?" Frank sighed, dragging a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure you have loads to do"

"I'm going to be bored out of my fucking mind from now on, aren't I" he muttered, not really listening. "Fuck, I... My life's really dull" Frank blinked, looking up at Spence. 

"What do you want me to say Frank, get a hobby" Spence rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to work. Stub that out before you come back in, okay? I don't want any more explosions"

"Yeah, yeah" Frank said distractedly, patting down his pockets as his phone began to ring.

"Mikey?"

"Where are you? I'm at yours and you're not here"

"I'm hanging out with Spence" Frank said offhandedly, trying not to sound too happy he'd called. 

"Okay. How long will you be? Fair warning, I'm raiding your fridge until you get back"

"I can be there in half an hour. Good luck, there's nothing to raid" Frank said cheerfully. 

Spencer gave him a knowing look as Frank practically skipped back. "See you Thursday, dork"

-

"I found a kit kat" Mikey greeted him as soon as he heard the door open. "It was a small raid but a success nonetheless"

"Hello to you too. It's been a while" Frank wandered into the living room and shrugged off his coat. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've been trying to make sure Gee gets settled in, he doesn't know anyone here"

"I know, it's okay" Frank said quickly. 

"He got an apartment though" Mikey said, his eyes lighting up.

"That's good..." Frank frowned at the weirdly eager look on Mikey's face. "And?"

"I'm moving in with him! I mean, Gerard didn't particularly like the thought of moving in with a stranger, and I realised that it's a chance for me to finally get away from my parents. I don't know why I hadn't thought about it"

Frank scoffed. "But you don't have a job. How are you affording that?"

"I just told mom and dad I was moving out, not that I was moving in with Gerard. They gave me a pretty generous loan for it, seemed happy enough to get rid of me honestly"

"That's good then. Some actual independence" Frank nodded, seeing the giddy look on Mikey's face. Great, not he'll never see him. 

"There's like, hardly any furniture apart from some stuff from my old bedroom, so we need to go shopping. Probably tomorrow though, he's at his big audition today"

Mikey lingered when Frank didn't respond, pondering whether or not to ask. 

"Wanna come shopping?" He asked when Frank failed to look like he gave a crap.

"No, not really"

"Please? I'll buy you lunch. The biggest veggie burger there is"

Frank paused, then sighed. "It better be the biggest"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one week? What is this madness?? Exams are soon so I wanted to do some writing :) hope everyone's enjoying the new year so far
> 
> -killjoybyname


	6. Ikea shopping and a load of bickering

"What do you think of that one Frank?" Mikey asked again, pointing to yet another cream coloured bedside table. 

Frank ran a hand over his face. "Jeez, I don't know. Yeah, that one's fine too"

Gerard sighed and looked around, equally bored as Frank. "I'm gonna go find a bed, okay?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Fine. Good. Take Frank with you, he's as useless as you are"

"Alright" Gerard shrugged, looking up at the large blue sign and strided off in the opposite direction. Frank hesitated, before following him. Anything would be better than standing another 10 minutes beside Mikey, picking through 15 shades of cream dressers. 

Gerard slowed down as they reached the bed section, looking around and raising his eyebrows, almost surprised Frank had followed him.

"So, I'm thinking a good old double. I can't afford king size" Gerard sighed. 

"Double's good. I couldn't even afford a double" Frank shrugged, who had had to put up with the same single bed for years.

Frank cleared his throat, trying not to look like he was staring at Gerard, who was busy hopping from bed to bed, lying down and stretching out on them to check the comfyness. "So... You seem in a good mood today"

"I guess so? Mikey said I have to be nice to you"

Frank didn't know whether to be offended or appreciative. He brushed it off, clearing his throat and tying the conversation again. "Mikey said you had the audition yesterday. How'd it go?"

Gerard's face lit up, sitting up on the bed with a little bounce. "It went great! I got it, officially Romeo now"

"Romeo?"

"Out of Romeo and Juliet, ever heard of him?" Gerard rolled his eyes, smirking. 

"Yeah, pretty sure I've heard of that one. Uh, big part. Good job" Frank nodded, scratching the back of his head. Shit, why was he being so awkward?

Gerard laughed and patted the spot beside him. "I like this one, it's pretty comfy. You think I should get it?"

"Uh, I guess so"

"Cool. Let's go find Mikey and order it" Gerard said abruptly, hopping off the bed and disappearing through the doors, leaving Frank to simply blink after him in confusion. There was something about him that Frank couldn't quite wrap his head around, Gerard's like a kid on a sugar rush 24/7. 

When he'd finally caught up with him, Gerard was already tugging a protesting Mikey back towards the beds. 

"Wait! But I've narrowed it down to two!"

-

An hour later they were all back at the new apartment, awkwardly squished into the limited seating in the living room. 

"Oh Frank, I've got your ticket by the way" Mikey bounced up. 

"What ticket? To the play?"

"Yeah"

"Wait" Gerard interrupted. "Surely not MY play? Why are YOU coming?"

"First of all, it's not yours. You don't own it" Frank said defensively. "Secondly, I don't even want to go to the stupid play, Michael wanted me to"

"It'd be a wasted ticket, you won't appreciate it" Gerard argued.

"I'll completely appreciate you dancing around like an idiot in a leotard for a few hours"

"See? You don't know the first thing about theatre. You'll ruin everything with your grumpy, childish tantrums"

Frank rolled his eyes. Here he goes, back to being an obnoxious prick. 

"I don't take tantrums, dickbag. Now cut the crap, how much friends and family discount am I getting?"

"Guys-" Mikey said wearily. 

Gerard scoffed loudly. "Well, considering you're neither of those-"

"Charming, if it wasn't for me you'd still be at the fucking airport!"

"I could have got a taxi, it's not like I needed you-"

"Ugh shut up!" Mikey snapped. "Chill, Frank, I got the goddamn discount. Gerard, I invited him, and he'll be on his best behaviour"

"I doubt it, what does he know about theatre etiquette? He'll turn up in a hoodie and those scraggly jeans"

"You know what? Fuck you. I don't have to sit here and take your snobby verbal abuse. I won't go to the fucking thing" Frank glared at them, standing up and stomping out of the room.

"You promised me you'd go!" Mikey snapped after him. 

He slowed down as he realised Mikey had driven him here. He called back into the room, not wanting to reappear and completely take away from the dramatic exit. "Mikey, take me home"

"Not until you say you'll come. A deal's a deal"

"I don't care anymore. I just want to go home" 

Mikey hesitated, then sighed. "Whatever. I'll take you home"

The car journey was quiet. Mikey flexed his fingers nervously around the steering wheel, glancing over at an irritable Frank every now and then. 

"This kinda sucks, y'know. I thought you and him would get on well"

"He sucks"

Mikey opened his mouth to retort, then shut it with a shake of his head. "He was never really like that before he went to England. I don't mind him like this though- he was always shy when he was younger, always kept quiet and tried not to express himself too much in case mom and dad got suspicious"

Frank didn't reply, but softened his stern expression.

Mikey sighed again. "Just give him a break"

"I am. He's the one who turned his nose up at me"

"I'll talk to him, too" Mikey agreed. "Just be civil, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose side are you guys on?


End file.
